frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Frackin'Universe Guide 2
New Worlds There are new worlds across the cosmos awaiting exploration. The next few pages will detail some of them. Bog Rich in algae, muck, and plant life. They are ripe with rainy weather, and thick bogs. Travel can be difficult, but the surplus algae will be useful. Rainforest Teeming with plantlife, Rainforests have rich soil, far exceeding the capacity of ordinary dirt. Bloodstone When wandering a bloodstone world, you'll be reminded of blood an awful lot. Because, y'know...blood pools everywhere. And really messed up looking trees. They are a great way to stock up on several sorts of materials through extraction, though. Crystal Moon Sure, they are really cold. Sure, they aren't comfortable camping. But they are a rich source of silicon, crystals and that sort of thing. Watch out for the crystal rain, though. Ow. Gelatinous Yep. You read that right. A world made of slime. Great for genetic material at least. Definitely don't try the lettuce, unless you really like flavorless gelatin soup squishing in your mouth. Proto World These bizarre planets are not inhospitable, but the natural biological slime there can melt your flesh. Plus the slime storms, ew. And really, really weird plant life. But they are the only place to get the extremely valuable protocite. You'll need it. Also be advised that the atmosphere contains bizarre bacteria that affect unconditioned lifeforms negatively. They will sap armor rapidly. Bring protection. Ice Waste Ice wastes are absolutely terrifyingly cold. You do not want to go for a polar bear swim here, since you'd be flash frozen in seconds. Don't swim in the water. It's even colder. They do have some unique sorts of ice there, which provide something extra when extracting. Sulphur World These are probably the harshest environment you'll encounter. Every moment on a sulphur world is lethal. Deadly winds, blowing debris, no oxygen. Lovely. But, they are extremely rich in Sulphur. Not the place for a summer house, though. Yet people keep trying... Penumbra Pitch black for most of their existence, these rare worlds have some sort of environmental barrier to the sun. A natural sunglasses-effect in the ozone, or something. Whatever the case...dark and spooky. ", Wasteland Once bustling populations lived on these desolate rocks. Their ruins stud the surface like discarded refuse. Tragic, really. Not much on these planets is of value unless you are talking about digging. You'll find ore here, at least. Irradiated These radioactive rocks are curiously abundant in native life. Granted, it's not edible and you still don't want to hang out there too much. You'll find heaps of radioactive resources here, obviously. Infernus I'd not suggest going here without a lot of protection. Their surfaces are far from hospitable, though at least they have the courtesy of providing a breathable atmosphere most of the time. And resources like cinnabar and magma stone. Frozen Moon These frigid moons are quaint, and not altogether threatening. No life walks on their surfaces. On account of the whole no-air thing. Nitrogen Sea Doesn't this sound like a fun place to swim? Yea, it really isn't. Some handy liquid there, though. Metallic Moon Not much to say. Moons composed almost entirely of metal. Quite useful when you need metallic ores. Primeval Forest Huge trees, lots of wildlife and abundant natural resources make these a wonderful place to visit. Typically not too dangerous, but watch your back anyhow...you never know what lurks in these huge forests. Atropus A truly unusual type of world, Atropus planets are both living and dead. They are quite literally composed of flesh, and some even believe them to be sentient. Universally, it is thought that they are (and I quote) - pretty darn gross. Mountainous While it is probably fairly obvious by the name, I have been instructed to inform you that these worlds are rather bumpy and mountainy. They are rich in resources, and quite a pain in the butt to explore without climbing gear. Tidewater These oceans are vastly more rocky and unstable than typical water planets. They generally lack tropical islands, but if you love rocky terrain and coral reefs they might be right up your alley. Lightless These unusual worlds are ancient and something prevents any sun from reaching their surfaces. There may be some useful things there, however. Bring lots of lights! Notes This codex entry is copied directly from the in-game codex, as of version 5.3.7.8, the only changes being a few corrected typos. What this means is that it is somewhat out of date, as Bloodstone worlds will no longer generate. Category:Codex Category:Guides